Truth and Consequences
by wisegirl502
Summary: A team of CIA agents team up with NCIS to take down the largest drug dealer in the world. Bryn Jackson, the only girl on the CIA team, reminds DiNozzo of someone dear to him, he just doesn't know who. McGee is keeping a secret from Tony, Bryn is keeping a secret from everyone but Gibbs and her teammate Grey, and another thing, they're being hunted down.


**Because I'm so mad that Ziva is leaving the show, I'm writing this story. I hope you enjoy! :) If you like the story, please please review! Reviews mean so much to me! If, however, you hate the story, don't review and move on to a story you do like. I don't get why people do flame reviews. You could spend your time doing something much better. If you like the story but want to give me some constructive (not destructive) criticism, let me know! I want to know how I can improve my writing! Other than that, please read on!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Did you know that Sahara in Arabic is desert. So the Sahara Desert means Desert Desert. That's a lot of sand."  
****~Anthony DiNozzo**

* * *

Chapter 1: McCreep

**McGee**

McGee sat at his desk, scrolling through his emails. He looked for a particular name, but found it to no avail. She must've been busy. Her new job had thrust her into the political arena. Thankfully, because of her, NCIS and Israel had a good relationship. McGee had never told DiNozzo he kept in touch with Ziva for two reasons: One, Ziva had forbade him to, and second, his comrade had not taken her departure lightly. He still joked around, he still laughed, he still pranked, but something about him had changed. McGee couldn't place his finger on it, but Tony was different.

"McCreep, why are you staring at me?" Tony queried, looking suspicious. "Did you put something in my coffee?"

McGee watched as Tony quickly took off the lid of his coffee cup and smelled the dark brown liquid. Rolling his eyes, he said, "No, Tony, I did nothing to your coffee."

"So why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't. You're imagining thi-" he stopped midsentence as three people disembarked from the elevator. Two men and a woman. They looked a few years younger than McGee and Tony. The boys looked like brothers although they probably weren't. They both had light brown hair with a blondish tint to it almost. The girl had dark blonde hair, and her catlike eyes were alert and ready for anything to happen. She reminded McGee of Ziva, just an American version. "Wonder who they are?"

"Who?" Tony turned his head. "Looks like CIA. What the hell do they want?"

"Let me do the talking Grey," the girl hissed.

"I'm senior to you probie. I do the talking," the shorter of the two guys responded. The guy wasn't that short, but the other guy was massive.

"I have better communication skills than you do, I know the head agent, and just because you're senior agent does not mean I could not kick your ass."

"I like her," Tony commented as the group approached them.

"Thank you for the compliment Special Agent DiNozzo. Is Special Agent Gibbs here?" She queried.

"First off, how do you know my name? Second, what is yours? And third, what can I help you with? Gibbs is in MTAC at the moment, and I don't know how long he'll be there."

"First, I did my research before coming here and seeing as how I knew I'd be talking to Agent Gibbs, I figured I'd better know who he works with. Second, my name Bryn Jackson. And third, I know you're senior field agent here, but I really must speak with Agent Gibbs."

"You'll be waiting a while."

"Where shall we wait then?" Bryn inquired. DiNozzo looked at her with evident surprise. Most people told him their business, and he decided whether or not to go get Gibbs.

"Waiting room is that way. McGee will show you."

McGee looked up, trying not to look annoyed by his compatriot's order. "Special Agent-"

"Timothy McGee. Nice to meet you," Bryn said kindly, holding out her hand. He shook it. "These are my teammates Grey Winchester and Dom DeBois." She motioned to each man respectively. McGee shook hands with them.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you the waiting room. Tony will come get when the boss… I mean Gibbs gets here," McGee promised.

"Boss!" Tony said in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you down here for another few hours."

"You going to introduce me to our guests, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded calmly in only a way that Gibbs can do.

"Uh, yes, boss. This is Bryn Jackson, Grey Winchester, and Dom DeBois. They work for the CIA."

"Hello, Gibbs," Bryn greeted with a smile. Amazingly, Gibbs returned it. The girl walked straight up to him and gave him a hug. Gibbs kissed on her on the cheek. "How've you been Bryn?"

"I've been well. I've come here with my team to make a request. Our boss would be here, but he's recuperating after being shot in our last mission. He should be back on his feet in a few more days."

"What does the CIA want with NCIS?" DiNozzo interrupted.

"We're working on the trail of the biggest drug dealer in the world: Gregorovich Falto. Unfortunately, the case has become too big for my team of four, not including our forensic analyst and our two medical examiners. We've requested to ask for your help. My boss doesn't necessarily trust anyone in the CIA at the moment. He's worked with you before, figured you might say yes."

"Who's your boss?" Gibbs asked.

"Scotty Pine. You called him Spock due to his obsession with 'Star Trek.'"

Gibbs let out a chuckle. "I remember him. He saved my ass a few times. Why my help though?"

"You're the only one he likes and trusts. He's also heard you have a great team."

"He's got that right," DiNozzo said. Bryn smirked at him.

"We need your help Gibbs. And DiNozzo's and Mcgee's."

"I'll talk to Vance about it, but there's really only one answer. I'll find a place for you to work here."

Bryn grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you Gibbs."

"Update me on all that you have going on in the case at the moment."

"So far, Falto has clients in every continent. We're trying to get a contact in the Middle East at the moment to help us nab him."

"We'll have no luck there. The one contact we do have there won't speak to any of us," Tony mumbled. McGee attempted not to look guilty. Whether he actually did or not is debatable.

"I have connections over there. I can get us a contact. From there, it's just methodically taking down each operation. His business is large spread but only a small amount of people actually work with him. It makes them harder to track down."

"How do you know people in the Middle East?"

"I participated in an operation over there. Made a few friends along the way."

"Miss Social Butterfly over here."

"Get in touch with your contact, and when you do, let me know. Then my team and I will start," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, sir. I can have them up-to-date by today. If you'll excuse me, I have a call to make." Bryn walked off to the end of the hallway and pulled out her phone. She had her back towards them, meaning McGee couldn't read her lips. Gibbs left, heading up to Director Vance's office, presumably to tell him about the new job.

"Is she always that bossy?" DiNozzo questioned, peering around Grey to look at Bryn.

"Pretty much. Never been one for authority unless it's our boss," Grey replied. "She's a pistol to put it lightly. A badass one."

"You two a couple or something?"

"What? No! Rule number twelve-"

"Never date a coworker," Tony finished. "Yeah, I know that one too. Had trouble with it in the past."

"You too?" Grey raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk. "Been there as well."

At that moment, Bryn came back, phone in hand, eyes sparkling. "My contact has agreed to come out here to help on the case. They thought it best if they were here personally working with us. They'll be here tomorrow," she announced.

"Oh god…" Grey groaned. Dom grinned, obviously enjoying his friend's discomfort.

"Don't like the contact?" DiNozzo asked curiously.

"It's not that. It's that the contact is like Bryn's twin, and they tend to gang up on Grey," Dom explained with a chuckle.

"They're always nice to you," Grey retorted.

"Because he's not a pervert. Come on you two, let's head home. You two have to report here at zero-six-hundred tomorrow," Bryn said.

"Where are you going to be?" Grey demanded, sounding annoyed and protective at the same time. How he could pull that off, McGee didn't know.

"Picking up my contact. It was nice meeting you McGee and DiNozzo."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Bryn," McGee answered cheerfully, standing up and shaking her hand. Tony followed in suit. He stared after Bryn as she and her comrades walked away. His face was scrunched up, as if he was trying to remember something.

"She's attractive," McGee mentioned casually.

"She reminds me of someone," Tony said.

"Who? Ziva?"

"Well, someone besides Crazy Ninja Fighting Israeli Chick. I just don't know who."

And Tony left it at that.

* * *

**Slow to start but I hope you guys will review if you liked it :)**


End file.
